Wolf Signal
by Lumendea
Summary: The Doctor always believed that Rose had a fantastic life and he was right, but Bad Wolf knew that he needed Rose too. When one human life runs out, Rose gains a new one and one last chance. Doctor/Rose, Jenny and Torchwood
1. Read the Signs

The Once and Future Companion Chapter One: Read the Signs by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

The Doctor glanced over at Natalie Wong as she lounged in the flight chair with a magazine. A small smile tugged at his lips as he watched his companion of six Earth months chew on her gum. She was a young woman from upper London of Chinese descent. Despite going to all the right schools and passing her A levels with flying colors, she had set off to hike from France to Greece. He had found her in Northen Italy in the middle of a rather silly alien plot. She had then invited herself to travel with him. It was nice. She reminded him of Ace and Donna, all stubbornness and unorthodox intelligence. He looked back at the TARDIS controls at the thought of Donna and allowed himself a moment.

"Where are we going now, Doctor?"

"How about we put her on random and see where we end up?"

"Sounds smashing!" Natalie laughed as she stood and joined him at the controls.

"Good! Hold down that button."

The TARDIS jerked and began spinning through the Vortex in the opposite direction. The Doctor laughed, joining Natalie's soft giggles as they held on.

"I love this! Traveling with you, I love it!"

He didn't mean to, but the Doctor frowned at the familiar words. Natalie noticed right away and her smile dropped away. She offered him a small and slightly nervous smile for a moment before turning to look at the controls instead of him. The Doctor banished the thoughts of Rose from his mind and gave Natalie a grin.

The TARDIS materialized in a tight space between two tall building built from soft blue colored wood. Natalie laughed as she turned to look at the TARDIS between them.

"Do you think we'll be able to find the TARDIS again?" she asked as she looked around the alley they were in, "I mean all the buildings are this blue."

"Must be on Feleup. The trees are this shade on the inside and they build everything with it."

"Are they peaceful?"

"Yeah," the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at Natalie, "I've just accidently brought you to one of the biggest tourist traps of the 67th century."

"That's great!" Natalie cheered as she grabbed his hand and dragged him down the alley, "I can pick up something for Lee and Daddy."

"How are you going to explain them to your father and brother?"

"Time I visited them and told them that I'm traveling with you."

The Doctor dug his feet into the ground beneath them, stopping Natalie in her tracks. She turned to the Doctor to find a sad and far off look on his face.

"Natalie, I'd rather not visit London."

"Rose, right?" Natalie asked.

The Doctor blinked at her and began to mouth his question. Natalie pushed some of her long black hair behind her ear.

"Jack told me when you helped Torchwood with that Rift problem. He and Martha pulled me aside, they thought I should know." Natalie paused, "Next time you need to see them or refuel the TARDIS can you give me time to run to London on the train?"

The Doctor nodded and swallowed, "It isn't really London, Natalie. I just don't have much luck with companions' mothers. In the old days companions never visited their families. Martha's mum hit me when we first met."

"All right," Natalie said as she started pulling on his arm, "Don't worry about it Doctor. I can stash the presents until I go home again."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know," Natalie laughed, "But I can't travel with you forever."

The Doctor didn't say anything more on the subject. Instead he slipped into tour guide mode and showed Natalie the way to the main Old Market of the planet. He showed her all the famous and well known shops and showed her odd little mice like creatures that the natives kept as pets. What he didn't show her and what he didn't see was the sign for the Fell Vireo festival, translated to English as Bad Wolf.

Captain Jack Harkness grinned as he looked out at his office as Mickey worked his magic on the computer. The new addition wasn't as refined as Tosh had been, but he got the job done and fast. Mickey had adjusted to the new Torchwood very quickly, even if the one he had worked at for five years had been above ground. His eyes moved over to Martha who was walking up from the med bay. She had been a little slower in adjusting to Torchwood. Her experience at UNIT and with the Doctor made her valuable to his team, but she had met Owen and Tosh before she joined the team. He guessed that Martha still had some doubts about taking Owen's place. Gwen was flipping through the files with Ianto and charting a possible pattern on one of the machines. Things were at an odd calm at the moment. A calm that had Jack dreading the next moment. He could almost taste that something was coming. He glanced around the Torchwood Hub again before picking up the phone and dialing Sarah Jane. Maybe she had heard something through her connections, checking with an ally never hurt.

Gwen reached over and turned on one of the radios with her normal wide smile. She drummed her fingers along with the familiar beat as she entered in the information that Ianto read off her. Jack came out from his office a moment later and grinned at her as the song played.

"I haven't heard this one before," Jack said with a glance at the radio.

"I have," Ianto said with a shrug, "It is a new group."

"You need to turn on the radio more often," Gwen joked, "It's on all the time." She turned back to her work and started to sing along, "Now the Big Bad Wolf returns to finish the story with a twist. Watch out! Watch out! The Bad Wolf draws nearer to you."

Jack blinked at Gwen and saw Mickey frown and look toward the radio. Mickey shook his head and went back to his work, but he kept glancing toward the radio even after the song ended. Jack crossed his arms and walked over to Mickey, leaning close to him.

"I saw that look Mickey. Those words still got you jumping."

"You know as well as me what they used to mean."

"Used to," Jack stressed, "Rose already led herself to saving the Doctor. The words are done."

Mickey chuckled and shook his head, "No, they're not. Thing is that while we were building the Dimension Cannon Bad Wolf popped up all over the place. We started to notice it more and more until the last piece of equipment that we needed for the Cannon came in a box from Bad Wolf Electronics and sent via B?er Wolf shipping from the French city Mal Loup."

"You are kidding right?"

"Sorry, but no," Mickey sighed and stopped working, "I don't claim to understand what Rose became for those moments, but I do know that she saved the universe from the Daleks and I do know that if we hadn't been in that alternate world a few years ahead of you, the Doctor wouldn't have been able to stop Davros. There was a plan," Mickey shook his head, "And frankly Captain Flash I don't think she's done yet." 


	2. Local Legend

Wolf Signal Chapter Two: Local Legend by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

Jenny nibbled at the dark brown mass that her hosts had presented her with for dinner. She kept a small smile on her face as she sampled the taste carefully before smiling.

"This is very good," she said slowly in their language, "Thank you."

The older woman smiled and nodded, saying something that Jenny didn't quite catch. She had been on this planet for three weeks now and had learned most of the language, thanks to her intelligence and listening. Ever since her ship, the Lupo Difestia had crashed she had been stuck here on Keribos. The locals were humanoid and had an advanced enough civilization that she would eventually be able to fix her ship, but it was taking time to reshape their technology into the proper format.

Jenny liked the people well enough. They lived in peaceful communal cities and were taking good care of her and never asking for anything from her. She just missed the running and the exploring and felt guilty sometimes for being in such a hurry to leave.

Jenny finished her dinner and helped her hostess for the night, a woman named Zedia clean up the dining space. She stacked the square wooden plates and carried them into the ▒prep' room where Zedia and her daughter Yliva were washing them.

"Can I help with anything else?" Jenny asked carefully.

"No," Zedia answered slowly so Jenny could understand, "We are fine. Why don't you go and listen to the stories."

Jenny nodded and gave her hosts a small bow, "Thank you again for caring for me tonight."

"Of course," Zedia answered.

Jenny walked out of the small home and walked down the stone lined street for the square which everything was built around. Ever since she had crashed near by, she had spent a different night with each family so no one carried the burden of looking out of her alone. Jenny was grateful to them all and tried to tell them whenever she could.

She stopped walking as the second sun set and the stars began to shine more brightly. Sighing, Jenny stared at the stars and wondered briefly where her father was. She kicked at the ground for a moment and flinched as the soft leather of the shoe the locals had given her did nothing to protect her foot. Jenny returned her eyes to the road and walked the rest of the way to the square with her eyes down.

The stories had started when she arrived. The natives were all siting in a half circle around one of the town storytellers, an elderly man in a long grey cloak. Jenny crept forward and lowered herself to the ground as quietly as possible. Crossing her legs, she leaned forward to get comfortable and started to listen.

"It was many years ago, in the life time of my grandfather when they came. The skies had gone dark and our crops would not grow in the darkness. Our ancestors faced death when the blue box arrived on the cliffs beyond our village. From the box came a wise man called the Doctor."

Jenny blinked and focused harder on the storyteller. She couldn't have translated that right. It was too much to believe that he was talking about her father.

"The Doctor and the Bad Wolf explored our village and the caves beyond the mountain with my grandfather. He spoke of a grand city below where beings from another world dwelled in secret from us. Their world had died and they were seeking to remake our world into a world for themselves. The Doctor ordered them to leave us in peace, but the other beings would not."

Jenny nibbled at her lip, it sounded like her father. She smiled in spite of herself. In the brief time she had spent with him, she knew him to be firm in his judgments and hold himself as something as an universal police man.

"It was the Bad Wolf who convinced them leave. My grandfather said that her glowing golden eyes showed them a new world that they could have. The Doctor took them the planet that the Bad Wolf had promised them and then returned to our world. He made the skies light again and our crops could grow once again."

Jenny slowly raised her hand to gain the elder story teller's attention.

"What was Bad Wolf?"

"A woman," the elder answered, "She was the image of our goddess the Wolf, the keeper of life. Before she and the Doctor came, her name appeared on our world to foretell of their coming." The elder paused and smiled at Jenny, "I believe that she will return again."

"Why do you think that elder?" One of the young adults asked, "Are we in need of her again."

"No," the elder laughed as he looked at Jenny, "But one of among us is in need."

"I'm doing fine," Jenny told him defensively.

"Perhaps," the Elder chuckled, "But the name of the vessel you fell to our world in bears the name of the Wolf Goddess."

Jenny frowned and found her inwardly scoffing at the native superstitions. They had technology, but they clung to these old stories. She stood and gave the elder a respectful bow. He returned it as a deep nod before Jenny turned and began the walk back to her host's home. She turned the story over in her mind. It could easily be true that her father had been here. It was likely that the story of what he had done here had been mixed with one of the older myths of the planet.

She stopped for a moment to look up at the night sky again. Her eyes searched out the patterns that she had found in the stars after months of being stranded on this planet. She fought the urge to go and keep working on her ship in the dark, but knew that it would bother her hosts. Their cultural rules were very specific about when one should work and when one should rest with the community.

She was about to enter the house when a flash of light caught her eye. Jenny turned sharply to the right to catch sight of a falling star coming toward the village. It glowed brilliantly as it rushed overhead. Jenny's eyes followed it until it crashed up on the cliffs. She glanced at the house where her hosts were gathered and then looked back toward the cliffs. Grinning, she waved to them and shouted, "I'll be back later." 


	3. Falling From the Stars

Wolf Signal Chapter Three: Falling From the Stars by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

Natalie grinned widely as the Doctor lectured on about the growing methods of bananas on the Mitos colony in the Rexolis galaxy. They were walking through a thick grove of banana vines that were growing over heavy columns. Around them worked robots were picking them and packing them into boxes. The Doctor munched on a banana between sentences and babbled on. Finally a giggle escaped Natalie, drawing the Doctor's attention to her.

"What?" he asked around a mouthful of banana.

"You are so ridiculous Doctor, one moment facing down a war lord on Obelisca and next obsessing about bananas."

"Bananas are good," the Doctor said with a smile and shrugged, "Sure you don't want another?"

"No Doctor three bananas is my limit."

The Doctor nodded and shoved a few more bananas into his pocket from one of the boxes.

"Right then, onward then," he said with a grin as he turned to walk back to the TARDIS, "Come on Natalie. We should go to Chartes next, you'd love the architecture there. Everything is based on circles."

Mickey knocked on the door to Jack's office and glanced at the file in his hand again. Jack's call caught his attention again and Mickey entered the office. He tossed the file onto Jack's desk and waited patiently as the Torchwood leader scanned it. Jack glanced up at Mickey and frowned.

"You don't look surprised Mickey."

"I'm not," Mickey shrugged, "I haven't a clue what it means, but I'm not surprised that the rift shows an odd energy reading as ▒Hungry Like the Wolf' is playing."

Jack rubbed his eyes as Mickey shrugged. He leaned back in his chair in thought.

"That's the third time wolf has shown up this month in weird circumstances."

"Gwen and Martha are asking about it," Mickey told him carefully, "You won't tell them right. I don't like the idea of telling them. I never got the feeling it was something that was supposed to be general knowledge."

"Torchwood is hardly general."

"No, but we are talking about a... something that can make a person immortal. He told us that Rose and that human him were back in the other universe. Have you spoken to the Doctor since he refueled last month?"

"No," Jack pulled out his phone and glanced at the number that Martha had given him, "I suppose we should."

"The Doctor needs to know," Mickey said firmly, "We agreed that if it happened three times we'd tell him. I don't like talking to him about Rose any more than you do."

Jack nodded and pushed send on his phone. Mickey folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.

"Hello Doctor," Jack said with a grin, "Miss me?"

Mickey snorted and shook his head at Captain Jack Flash. Jack winked at him and leaned back in his chair.

"Listen Doctor, I need to talk to you. Can you swing by Cardiff?" Jack snorted and rolled his eyes slightly, "No nothing we can't handle, consider this a courtesy call. Oh and that cutie Natalie is still traveling with you right?"

Jenny ran toward the hills where she had seen the crash. Her hearts pounded as she grinned at the feeling rushing through her. She had missed this, the thrill and wonder of the unexpected. She smiled wasn't as wide as she climbed the rocky path, but it didn't lose any of its shine. Jenny paused and looked up at the sharp rocky cliff. She had just enough light to find a path on, but she forced herself to slow down. Glancing over her shoulder, she noted that more lights had been turned on in the village and that she could hear her name echoed over the cliff face from the village. Jenny turned back to the path she had found and carefully worked her way up an old trail to the ridge line.

There was a long scar in the ground where the falling . . . whatever if was had hit the soil. Jenny frowned as she noticed that some of the rocks had melted and that the brush around her was on fire. Her eyes adjusted to the firelight and she moved along the edge of the scar toward whatever had impacted. Jenny stopped suddenly and gaped. She closed her eyes and shook her head before looking again. Then a frown overtook her face and she dashed forward toward the humanoid body that was lying at the end of the impact scar. She slowed down enough to check of any clear traps or enemies before she walked forward a bit more and jumped into the depression. Kneeling down, Jenny felt the still warm soil through her clothing and reached out carefully to the humanoid body. It was very hot, but was still alive and breathing softly. Jenny brushed some long blond hair away from the face and couldn't help but smile at the woman's peaceful face. She checked the pulse and then slowly began to check for injuries on the body.

"Oh my!?"

Jenny jumped and turned to see several of the village man standing behind her with their torches. She looked down at the woman and then back at them.

"I can't find any injuries."

The men were silent, a few of them wandered over to the scar and let their eyes follow it to the woman. Jenny herself turned to look back at the woman. She was dressed in a long light green dress with bare feet and her long blond hair was singed slightly on the ends.

"We should get her to the village," Jenny said softly.

"She might be dangerous," one of the men whispered causing Jenny to frown.

"We must take her back," the eldest man, Refiti, said firmly before Jenny could say anything, "It is not safe here." Refiti looked at the woman and then at Jenny, "We will bring her down, Jenny, please go ahead of us and tell the village to prepare a room."

Nodding, Jenny moved away from the woman but kept glancing at her. Refiti put a hand on her shoulder and smiled to her. His nod reassured her that the woman would be fine. Turning back to the cliffs, Jenny took a breath and began to climb back down. 


	4. A Name

Wolf Signal Chapter Four: A Name by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jenny gently moved the wet hand cloth over the woman's sleeping face to wash away the dirt. A more careful check of the woman's body hadn't revealed any injuries. They had moved her into the room where Jenny was sleeping so she could watch over her. A few visitors had come and asked questions of her hosts and the storyteller had come by only to look at the sleeping woman and nod solemnly. Sighing, Jenny dropped the cloth back into the bowl of water Yliva had given her and sat down on the floor.

The woman was a bit older than her in appearance with a soft face and full lips. Jenny took the cloth and began trying to clean up the dirty blond hair. It was a soft shade that was much darker than her own and lightest at the ends, Jenny guessed the difference was from exposure to sunlight. Leaning back against the wall, Jenny studied the woman as a whole picture. She was completely still except for her breathing and the long dress was in surprisingly good shape for having been in that impact, of course how the woman fell from the sky was a mystery in itself. It was taking all of Jenny's self control to not wake the woman up and demand answers in exchange for the use of her bed.

Suddenly, the woman groaned and rolled over on her side. Her eyes were brown and wide as she took in Jenny next to her.

"What happened?" she croaked out.

Jenny quickly handed the woman a cup of water which she examined for a moment before sipping slowly. Her eyes were fixed on Jenny for a long moment before they slid around the room. Jenny could see confusion in her eyes.

"I'm Jenny," she said as friendly as she could, "You're safe. We found you in a crater after you... crashed I guess."

"I crashed here?" The woman asked sharply, looking back at Jenny immediately.

"Yeah, I did too. My ship the Lupo Difestia crashed on this planet three weeks ago. This planet is Keribos. The locals are very friendly and brought you here. The house belongs to Zedia and her husband Tifgo."

The woman was quiet for a moment before she laid on her back again and stared up at the wooden ceiling. Jenny gave her a moment, she couldn't be certain, but the woman's body lanague was saying that she didn't know anything either.

"What is your name?" Jenny asked after a moment seeing that the woman was starting to drift off again.

"Rose Tyler," the woman answered before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack grinned as the TARDIS materalized a few meter from the lift with the tell tale grinding sound. He laughed as the people on the walk just glanced at the box, shook their heads and moved on.

"Wow are most humans really that daft?" Mickey asked behind him, "Hate to think that Big Ears was right."

"Big ears?" Gwen asked with a frown, "I thought you were talking about the Doctor."

Jack and Mickey grew each other a knowing smirk and Jack winked at Gwen.

"Come on Mickey," Jack said as they walked to the lift, "Any thoughts on how to tell him about this little series of occurrences?"

"You're the head of Torchwood Captain Flash, you figure it out."

Jack smirked at Mickey as the younger man shook his head at him. They stepped off the lift and walked toward the TARDIS as it door opened. The Doctor stepped out as he pulled on his coat. He gave them a small smile, but worry filled his eyes as he glanced about the plaza. Natalie glanced at him as she stepped out of the TARDIS and closed the door. She glanced over at Jack and Mickey and smiled.

"Do you need me here or is it alright if I jump on the train to visit my family?"

The Doctor gave Jack a questioning look, but seeing more response from the head of Torchwood he smiled and nodded.

"Have fun Natalie."

"Have Ianto give you lift to the station," Jack told her with a smile, "It's a bit nippy out."

She nodded at them, giving Jack a questioning look before she began walking across the Plaza for Torchwood's more public entrance.

"So the worlds not ending then," the Doctor said once Natalie left their sight, "So why did you feel the need to call me?"

"Why don't you come down to the Hub?" Jack said, "We can talk over some tea."

"Jack," the Doctor said in a warning tone.

"Doctor," Mickey cut, "Really we need to talk inside."

"Fine," the Doctor muttered as they turned and he started to follow them back to the lift.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The strange woman slept all through the night. Jenny had finally left the house to work on her ship the following morning, leaving Yliva to look after Rose Tyler for awhile. She was currently in a large clearing on the far side of the village where they had dragged her ship to so she could work on it and Jenny was cleaning the crystaline gears in the navigation system. She carefully slid the small red crystals back into their positions and double checked that all the grime an dirt were off of them. Leaning back in the cockpit chair, Jenny smiled to herself and ran her hand over the controls. She had refashioned the burned out parts of the ship's control from little things on the planet. Jenny had turned their junk into gears, gages and engine parts. Soon the Lupo Difestia would be back in the air.

"Good day Jenny," a voice called to her from outside.

Turning, Jenny slipped out of the ship and dropped to the ground. Dusting off the faded green shirt she still liked to wear, Jenny turned to see the village storyteller, the Elder standing closeby. He looked up at her ship with a smile and nodded in approval.

"You will be able to return to the night sky soon young one."

"I suppose," Jenny said with a smile, "The engine needs some more cleaning. When I tried to start her up last week it spit out dirt."

The Elder did not have to tell her that he did not understand, but Jenny knew that wasn't why he was there.

"How is the strange fallen woman?"

"Asleep Elder. Yliva is taking care of her. She only woke up for a short time last night. Her name is Rose Tyler."

"Rose Tyler..." the Elder repeated carefully, he seemed confused, "Are you sure Jenny?"

"That is what she said Elder. I"m certain that is what she said," Jenny stepped forward, "What were expecting Elder?"

"Bad Wolf." 


	5. Awakening

Wolf Signal Chapter Five: Awakening by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose groaned as she shifted on the bed and began to wake up. Her eyes tightened and her lips pursed as if she was having a bad dream. Then after a moment her features relaxed and she opened her eyes. Rose didn't move as she left her eyes trace over the ceiling and she listened for the sound of anyone in the room. Turning her head, she looked over at the closed door and relaxed slightly. She kept examining the room and started to sit up. Rose froze all of a sudden and frowned as she moved. Slowly she looked down at herself and gasped. Rasing her arms, she brought her hands out in front of her and stared at them.

"This is impossible," Rose whispered to herself, "Impossible."

Her hands flew up to her face and moved over the soft and young skin. Rose completely forgot to be cautious as she stood up quickly from the bed and stretched. She looked around the room for a mirror in vain, but her eyes landed on the bowl of water. Rose paused as seeing the bowl brought back the memory of the girl. Rose frowned as she thought over what the girl had told her. None it made since. Rose leaned over the bowl of water and gasped as her young face was reflected in the surface. She hadn't looked like that in fifty years.

Moving back against the wall, Rose struggled to breathe and calm down. She took deep breaths and slowly released them as she tried to think. Rose moved away from the wall and straightened herself up as the door opened. An older woman with long dark hair pulled down tightly stepped into the room and smiled at her.

"Hello," the woman said slowly.

"You speak English?" Rose asked in surprise.

"I learned Jenny," the woman said slowly, missing a word.

Rose paused and nodded, remembering the girl who had spoke English. The woman moved toward her slowly and scanned her with her eye.

"You are well?"

"Yes," Rose nodded, "Thank you."

The woman nodded and smiled. She reached for Rose's hand and after a moment Rose took the offered hand.

"I Zedia," the woman told her.

"I am Rose."

Rose sat down in a short chair next to a low table and watched Zedia as she opened moved around a small side room. Zedia pulled out a small bowl with what looked like corn flakes in it which made Rose smile. Her host set the bowl in front of Rose and then returned to what Rose guessed was the kitchen. Zedia returned a moment later and set a cup of water next to the bowl.

"Zeti," Zedia said firmly with a smile.

Rose blinked at her in confusion.

"It means eat," a voice said from the main door.

Rose turned to see the blonde girl, Jenny standing there in the doorway and covered with dust. Jenny offered Rose a small and motioned to the bowl.

"Zedia doesn't speak much English. I usually speak their language with them."

Rose glanced a the food and then at Zedia who was still smiling. Smiling in return, Rose began to slowly eat some of the dry flakes. They didn't have much of a taste, but reminded her of rice crisps. Zedia stood and went over to Jenny. She gestured to Jenny's clothes and pointed to the back room. Jenny blushed slightly and nodded to Zedia before glancing at Rose.

"I'll be right back," Jenny promised.

Rose nodded and watched as the girl disappeared into the back of the building. She ate the flakes slowly and couldn't help, but look at her restored hands. The last thing she remembered was being at home in her old bedroom with her kids and grandkids. Her entire body had been frail and tired. She had called her family to say goodbye and then now she was here, where ever here was. Rose went over her old missions in her head and everything John had ever told her, had someone they used to know done something? Swallowing down a sip of water, Rose pushed the thoughts aside and looked up to see Jenny.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Jenny told her with a smile as she sat down next to Rose, "You really surprised us when you came down."

"Do you know what happened?" Rose asked her.

"I was hoping you could tell us. You weren't a ship when you crash and you have no injuries. I've never seen anything like this before and believe me I've seen some weird things."

"So have I," Rose told her, "So where are we?"

"Keribos," Jenny informed her gently, "It's the fifth planet around this systems star and it is in the Andromeda Galaxy."

"I'm from Earth," Rose admitted to the girl, "Do you know where that is?"

"Yes," Jenny told her, "I was on my way there. A friend of my father's is from there and I was hoping to find him."

"I see," Rose sighed, "Do you know what year it is on Earth?"

Jenny shook her head an shrugged, "I was born on Messaline, well I was created on Messaline."

Rose stopped suddenly and looked Jenny carefully. Her eyes traced the girls' featured and she frowned.

"Messaline?"

"Yeah," Jenny frowned at the look on Rose's face, "There was a war. Both sides were using machines to clone soldiers from their populations. My Dad arrived and they made me from him before he knew what was going on."

"Then . . . " Rose shook her head and stood up quickly, "Oh my God, you're Jenny."

"I told you that already," Jenny said slowly as she stood up and reached for the older woman.

"No, you're Jenny. You're the Doctor's daughter!"

"Wait you know my Dad?"

"Yeah," Rose paused for a moment to catch her breath, "Yes I did, I mean I do." Rose sat back down, "I used to travel with the Doctor and I spent fifty-five years married to a clone of him in an alternative reality." 


	6. Connected

Wolf Signal Chapter Six: Connected by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jenny took in Rose's words as the older woman stared at her. Taking a deep breath, Jenny softly asked,  
"Can you repeat and explain that?"

"Right," Rose said softly, giving a nervous laugh at herself, "Well I suppose I should start at the beginning. I met the Doctor when I was nineteen years old in London, that's a city on Earth when some aliens were invading. After that I traveled with him for years," Rose paused and Jenny noticed the far off look, "I traveled with him until I was pulled into another universe."

"People can travel to other universes?" Jenny asked excited.

"Normally no," Rose quickly told her, "The wall between realities had been worn down and in order to close the wall back to protect both universe the Doctor and I had to send a bunch of aliens into the Void between universes. Well to make a long story short I got stuck on the other side, in another universe."

"Did you meet an alternative of my Dad then?" Jenny asked as she leaned forward on her knees, raw excitement running through her.

Rose noted Jenny's expression and gave a bittersweet smile, "You look like him when you do that." Rose reached out a hand and touched Jenny's hair, "I'm guessing the hair came from his fifth form, he told me he had blond hair then." She noted Jenny's confusion, "I'll explain regeneration to you later." Rose sighed and brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "A few years later the stars began fading in my world and we became aware of the walls between universes collapsing. I went through the void to find the Doctor and we met up just as Earth was being made into a piece of universe destroying machinery. He was shot by an alien called a Dalek and was about to regenerate . . . " Seeing the confusion return Rose sighed, "Okay Jenny, regeneration is a quirk of time lords that allows them to rebuild every cell in their body from a new randomly created genetic code when they are fatally wounded. In essence they discard their current dominate genetic code and create a new one from recessive genetic material. It happens in an instant and their appearance and personality change to a certain point, but all the basic character traits of them and memories remain."

"Their face changes?" Jenny asked suddenly, "Are you sure?"

"I saw it happen to him once and he explained the full story behind it to me later," Rose told her, noting the odd look on the girl's face. Rose reached out and brushed Jenny's cheek softly, "What is it sweety?"

Jenny smiled at the affection, but the worry in Rose's eyes pulled her attention back to the odd fact presented to her, "I died on Messaline."

"I know," Rose said before correctly herself, "I mean he told me that you died . . . right in his arms. He thought about you a lot."

"I don't know what happened," Jenny told her in a soft voice, "I just woke up, my friends said I'd been dead for hours and that Dad had left so I took a ship and . . . "

"Started running?" Rose asked with a smile.

Jenny grinned in return and nodded, "Yeah lots and lots of running. So Dad's face is different now?"

"No, well actually I don't know. Let me finish telling you what happened. The Doctor started to regenerate, but directed the energy into a hand that had been cut off from him before," Rose held up a hand to silence Jenny's question, "No you can't regrow limbs, it was cut off right after another regeneration so luckily he had enough energy to regrow it. That energy stayed in the hand, until it was disturbed by Donna. Do you remember her?"

"Of course, she named me," Jenny told Rose, "Do you know what happened to her?"

"I'll get there. According to my Doctor, this caused a metacrisis and made that hand grow into a full grown human Timelord hybrid. That hybrid saved me and the Doctor with Donna's help." Rose paused for a moment to collect her thoughts, "The walls between universes began to close so the Doctor took me and the clone to the other universe. That was the last time I saw him. My Doctor, he took the name of John Noble and joined me working at Torchwood to protect Earth. We got married and had three children together Donna, Jack and Alister."

Jenny was still for a moment, taking Rose in carefully with the new information. "You loved my father didn't you."

"Very much, I told him before we were separated. He loves me, or at least he did."

"Then why didn't you stay with him?"

"Jenny," Rose said softly, "Your father may have loved me, but he would never have acted on it or told me. He knew that so when the universe presented him with a human version of himself... he knew that while he couldn't love me, John would and that I could love me."

"Three kids," Jenny whispered, leaning back against the wall, "Would they be my siblings?"

"I guess so," Rose said blinking, "Sort of at least, since you do have a lot of genetic information in common."

"Then we need to figure out how to get you back to your universe," Jenny said suddenly, "I'm sure your family and your Doctor are worried."

"That's the other things Jenny. John and I were married for fourty-eight years before he passed away an old man. The last thing I remember before waking up here is falling asleep in my bed with my children and grandchildren around me. I was seventy-five years old and I was an old woman."

"Then how?" Jenny looked over Rose's features, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know Jenny," Rose said taking the girl's hand, "But I am certain that I died in that world and I am certain that we need to find someway of contacting your father."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack sat down behind the desk as the Doctor stared at him awaiting explanations. Mickey shut the office door behind them and pulled out a small notepad with dates and places written on it. Handing it to the Doctor, Mickey sat down and waited for Jack to start explaining.

"That is a list Doctor," the Captain informed him, "of all the times Mickey and I have crossed the phrase Bad Wolf in the last few months."

The Doctor tossed the notepad on the desk and shook his head, "It is just an echo Jack. Bad Wolf has been encircling me for years on my travels, here and there. Ignore it."

"Ignore it," Jack hissed, "Ignore the message of a very powerful being."

"A very powerful being that didn't know what she was doing," the Doctor told him with a solemn face, betraying no emotion, "She was making a bread crumb path and tossed some pieces too far."

"Don't underestimate her," Mickey put in quickly, "She was the first one to notice that the walls were falling and she was one good agent for that universes Torchwood. Rose just as Rose was clever."

"I know that," the Doctor hissed, "but that's it. It is over. She's living a good life in another universe."

"Yeah with a human you," Jack said quickly, "Interesting tactic Doctor. When you manage to get rid of the girl, but she comes back you make a consolation clone to make sure she stays away the next time you dump her."

Jack didn't flinch as the Doctor stepped forward with dark and angry eyes, grabbing Jack's collar tightly in his fist. The Doctor glared at him and Jack could see the anger radiating off of the Time Lord.

"Harkness," the Doctor managed to hiss, "You don't understand what you talking about."

"I understand that at Rose Tyler loved you Doctor, completely. I understand that Rose Tyler took in the Time vortex and gained the power to affect all of time and space. I understand that she fought tooth and nail to protect you and that she never wanted to leave you. Do you understand all of that?"

The Doctor let go of Jack's collar and stepped away. He glanced at the notebook and then at Mickey.

"It is just an echo, just a memory left over to our universe as it has nothing else of her. Let it be."

The Doctor said nothing else, but turned and walked out of the office toward the TARDIS. He decided to give Natalie a call and establish a place to meet her tomorrow so she could at least see her family for a little while. 


	7. Word Memory

Wolf Signal Chapter Eight: Word Memory by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Natalie was busy laughing at her brother's story of his most recent adventure while on a business trip to Swansea when her phone rang. She glanced at it quickly and noted the number for the one and only Captain Jack flashing.

"Sorry Lee, I need to take this."

Natalie quickly excused herself from the room and walked until the laughter of her father and brother dimmed in the background.

"Hello Natalie," Jack's smooth voice greeted as she answered, "We didn't have time to chat."

"Chatting with you is dangerous Harkness," Natalie teased him, "So is everything alright."

"Um yeah about that," Jack said with a waver in his voice, "Natalie the Doctor probably won't be in a good mood when you see him next."

"What do you mean?"

"I had some news for him that he didn't want to hear."

Natalie paused and turned the statement over in her head for a moment. The hair on her neck stood on end at his words.

"Jack?"

"Natalie, leave it alone. Don't ask him about it," Jack said firmly, "Just leave it alone. I don't want you to caught between the Doctor and I on this fight."

"But shouldn't you at least tell me what to avoid talking about."

"Natalie, trust me he won't touch the subject at all. Don't ask and he'll make sure that it doesn't come up," Jack paused, "Look enjoy your visit with your family, but do me a favor and if you see anything about the Bad Wolf be careful."

"Bad Wolf," Natalie snorted despite herself, "Like the fairy tale?"

"It actually means something very different, but yeah," Jack told her and she could imagine the smirk on his face.

"Let me guess Captain Jack, it's dirty."

"Well, actually a bit," Jack told her, "And not because of me. The Bad Wolf in old literature and I mean before the stories were watered down symbolized the wild and untamed. Literature shows the Wolf as being evil, but it is the return to the more... I can't say primitive because it wasn't really. Uncomplicated and unsuperficial world of nature. It is instinct, the survival drive and the maintaining of the natural world by the removal of the sick and weak in favor of the strong. The wolf was balance of nature residing in the power of one massive animal and that frightened medieval humans."

"So what does it mean here? Why should I be careful?"

"It won't hurt you," Jack reassured her quickly over the phone, "But it is powerful and operates on a different intellectual level than you or the Doctor. It appears usually as words written or spoken in times of trouble so just be careful."

"What is it Jack? An alien? You make it sound alive."

"Natalie, I'm not completely sure. It is an . . . awareness throughout time and space that is centered on the Doctor. I don't know what actual power it has beyond the warning words. The Doctor confessed that he's been seeing them, but he doesn't seem to pay them any mind."

"Okay, do you want me to say anything to the Doctor?"

"No," Jack sighed, "I can't make him deal with this. He'll just have to deal with it on his own. He's made that choice. Just be careful," Jack's tone was firm and it was clear that he wasn't telling her anything else.

"I will, thanks Jack," Natalie assured him before hanging up.

Jack sighed and put the phone in the cradle before leaning back in his chair. Ianto handed him a cup of coffee with a concerned glance.

"I take it that the visit did not go as you hoped."

"He's a stubborn fool," Jack remarked with a grin that did not reach his eyes, "An absolute over evolved idiot."

Ianto considered Jack's anger for a moment and took a sip of his own coffee thoughtfully.

"That may not be fair Jack," he was slowly and softly, "To you most certainly he would be a fool, but he's not like humans and he's not like you."

"I know that Ianto. He's a Timelord and a-"

"More than that Jack," Ianto interrupted, "Two hearts-"

"I know that Ianto," Jack hissed.

"Two hearts," Ianto repeated, "Two hearts can break twice as much and twice as often. I imagine that after a while the fear of that pain would become difficult to overcome."

Jack fell silent and only gave a small nod as Ianto turned and walked out of the office. Sighing, Jack watched him for a moment before picking up the notebook and looking at it. He counted up the number of times that he had seen and heard the words recently. The frequency had greatly increased and he couldn't help but fell that it was simply the dramatic music before the massive explosion. 


	8. Curious Girl

Wolf Signal Chapter Eight: Curious Girl by Lumendea/ CharmingSlayer

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day on Keribos was warm and bright as the yellow star shined down. Rose had insisted that she was well enough to move around and go with Jenny to the ship. The idea of not staying near the only person who actually understood what she was saying after the odd realizations of the earlier night did not sit well with Rose. She and Jenny had spoken only a little more of the Doctor before Rose gave into sleep.

The ship was gradually moving farther from being wreckage to being an actual ship capable of leaving the planet. Jenny explained the basics of how it worked and was clearly proud of her own additions to it over the last two years that she had been traveling in it. Unable to help with the tinkering, Rose had sat down on a rock and watched Jenny's progress while entertaining her with stories of the Doctor.

"Seriously," Jenny laughed, "He really just stuck his fingers into the jar."

"He's luck Mrs. Webber was so distracted," Rose smirked, "That habit never completely went away in my world. I remember when I was making Donna's first birthday cake, he just walked over and started eating the frosting while my back was turned. I had to make an entire new batch."

"That was the clone right?"

"Yes, the Doctor has no knowledge of that life."

"So I get the ship working, we fly to Earth and hope that we can find Dad."

"We also hope that it isn't a bad year," Rose paused, "Provided we land after the 1970s, we'll probably be okay. The Doctor leaves a wide trail if you know how to look."

"I'd rather find him," Jenny reminded her.

"Me too. This is the second time I'll be tracing him."

"When was the other time?"

"Oh Jenny that's a long story."

"I'm rewiring the central cooling system Rose. I've got time."

"Jenny, there's so much you don't know about your father," Rose paused, "I'm not sure where to begin."

Jenny looked at Rose for a moment before shrugging to herself and looking down at the tools in her hand.

"I don't know much about him Rose," Jenny said softly, "We didn't spend much time together before well you know."

"He told me," Rose said softly, "John told me all about it when I told him that I was pregnant. He never really moved past it. Throughout his life he was always very aware of the children and protective. I wish he had known that you were alive."

"I'm sorry," Jenny said softly.

"Oh sweety, it's not your fault."

"Why do you do that?" Jenny asked tilting her head.

"Do what?"

"Call me sweety? I'm not your daughter," Jenny shrugged again with her face flushing slightly.

"Not exactly," Rose said softly, "Can't help it I guess Jenny. I had three children and five grandchildren . . . " Rose trailed off and chuckled to herself, "It's a mother habit when confronted with a younger person you feel connected to. I can stop if you want."

"No," Jenny said quickly with a grin, "No I don't mind at all." There was a pause until Jenny said, "Tell me about Dad, tell me anything you can about his world."

"It was called Gallifrey," Rose said gently, "His people were Gallifreians, but those who mastered an understanding of time or in your father's case managed to least pass the exams were Time Lords or Time Ladies."

Jenny smiled as Rose recited off the appearance of Gallifrey and a basic history of the people. Reaching down, she pulled another compartment open and set to work. Rose smiled from her seat and shook her head while speaking. It seemed like she was telling bedtime stories to her grand kids all over again.

Rose told Jenny about Gallifrey, the Doctor's theft of the TARDIS to take his granddaughter Susan away from the planet for her own safety and his first real encounters with humans. She recalled the stories as John had described them to her over the years from his adventures with Susan, Ian and Barbara to his time with UNIT, only stopping for lunch. Rose only insisted on stopping when the sky began to darken over them.

"Come on Jenny," Rose pressed, "You've done all you can for today and my throat is killing me."

"I suppose," Jenny said with a sigh as she jumped to the ground out of the cockpit, "I'm getting so close to being done."

"Don't rush too much," Rose warned her, "I'd rather spend an extra month here than have it explode in our faces."

"Don't you have faith in me?" Jenny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know where your tinkering genes come from," Rose reminded her, "He may be brilliant at jiggery pokery, but he's had plenty of things blow up in his face, literally."

Jenny laughed and grabbed Rose's hand as they worked their way down the hills toward the village.

"So," Jenny asked slowly, "Are you excited about seeing him?"

Rose sighed and shrugged, "I'm not sure, Jenny. It will be strange seeing the Doctor again. He looks just like the man I spent forty-eight years married to, but he won't have any of those memories and I'm not the same as he remembers me."

"Do you love Dad?"

"It's complicated Jenny."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," Rose sighed and rubbed her eyes with her free hand, "John and I loved each other very much and we were happy with our life and our family, but we never stopped worrying about him. I never wanted him to be alone and John always felt a little guilty knowing what he had and what the Doctor wouldn't let himself have."

"I wonder what brought your back here?" Jenny asked softly, "Maybe dying in a world different from the one you were born in triggers . . . " Jenny trailed off and shook her head, "No that's silly and Dad could have crossed through if that was the case." Jenny looked over at Rose just as they reached the village, "Do you have any thoughts."

"I have a few," Rose said softly, "But nothing sure yet."

Jenny was about to ask Rose what she thought might have caused her reappearance when Refiti walked up to them.

"Jenny," he greeted with a smile before looking at Rose. He said some words to Jenny that Rose could not understand and Jenny nodded.

"Rose," Jenny said turning to her, "The Elders would like to speak with you."

"I expected that," Rose told her before turning to Refiti, "Lead on." 


	9. Musing of the Future

Wolf Signal Chapter Nine: Musing of the Future by Lumendea/ CharmingSlayer

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Refiti led Rose away from Jenny who was giving Rose an encouraging smile behind her. Rose followed the older man into the heart of the village to a larger building where he stopped and motioned her inside. Nodding, Rose walked through the door and coughed at the heavy wave of incense that hit her nose.

"Welcome Bad Wolf," a smooth warm voice said from across the room.

Rose blinked in surprise and took in the sight of the five elderly men and women seated on cushions at the other end of the building. An empty cushion was in front of them and the man in the center of the elders motioned her to it.

"Please Bad Wolf sit," the man said with a smile, "We welcome such an old friend of our world."

Rose tried to keep her expression neutral as she sat down on the cushion and tucked her legs under her. Raising her chin, she politely said, "I prefer to be called Rose."

"As you wish Rose," the old man said with a deep nod, "My name is Zethu, you knew my grandfather Fyerti on your last visit here with the Doctor."

Rose bit her lip to stop from smiling. She knew she had never been here before so that meant it was the future, a future where she was traveling with the Doctor. Rose tried to think of something to say, but she was too distracted by the hundreds of tiny thoughts running through her mind.

"I am glad you have returned," Zethu said gently, "I knew that you would come to aid Jenny. She is one of your pack just like the Doctor."

Rose blinked again at the odd references to the wolf and simply nodded, "Jenny and I shall be leaving soon to return to the Doctor."

"We understand Bad Wolf," Zethu said with a deep nod of his head, "Should you require anything great goddess just name it and we will do all we can to bring it to you."

"Uh thank you," Rose said as she stood and started to walk away, "I'm going to find Jenny," Rose told them as she reached the door feeling very uncomfortable, "Uh live long and prosper."

Rose shook her head at herself as she walked into the street, "Well that was very goddess like," she laughed softly, "However I will impress them in the future clearly just lost its polish with that meeting." She caught sight of Jenny waiting for her by their host's house and smiled, "Still gotta love time travel."

Jenny straightened as Rose walked up, "That was quick."

"Yeah I cut it a bit short, apparently your Dad and I come here in the future."

"Oh I thought their legend was the past."

"You knew? Oh well, no it hasn't happened to me yet which means we do find your father."

"Wonder why I'm not in the legend," Jenny asked with a frown as they walked inside.

Rose smiled and took the girl's hand to squeeze, "Trust me Jenny, as much you love you Dad you won't want to spend all your life traveling with him. Every child wants to get away some day."

"Speaking from experience."

"Oh Adric couldn't get to Japan for school fast enough and when Jack started working for Torchwood he designed a program to block all his father's communications and keep John from checking through his files."

Jenny giggled and tightened her grip on Rose's hand as they sat down and accepted their meals. Smiling, she turned back to Rose, "I think the ship will be ready to fly in a week."

"One week," Rose said to herself, "Seems like a long time now, shouldn't after seventy-five years."

"We'll find him," Jenny told her, "You've got a future with him now."

"Now there is a strange, but pleasant notion."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Natalie took a deep breath as she unlocked the TARDIS door and put a smile on her face. She didn't need the Doctor to know that Jack had called her. If the Doctor wasn't ready to deal with this Bad Wolf than she wouldn't press the issue. The Doctor looked up at her with a smile as she shut the door behind her.

"Good visit?"

"Yeah," Natalie said with a smile, "I told them that I was traveling with a friend, I decided to leave out the whole he's an alien thing."

"Probably smart," the Doctor agreed, "Most people are terrified of aliens right now."

"Yeah well that last few years haven't exactly been good to planet Earth."

"It's still here," the Doctor said with a shrug which told Natalie to drop the subject.

"I'll just put my stuff away and then we can go find a planet to explore."

The Doctor looked up at her carefully as she walked back toward her room and sighed. He rubbed his eyes in a mix of fatigue and annoyance. Natalie was trying too hard which meant that she had either decided on one last trip before moving home again or that Jack had told her about their conversation. He didn't like either option and didn't want to consider which one he liked least. Natalie was a fine companion. She was clever and curious with a strong sense of right and wrong. Still as much as he didn't want her to leave, he also didn't want to talk about anything connected to the Bad Wolf or Rose, period.

"Alright Doctor," Natalie said as she returned to the console room, "Where to now?"

The Doctor considered asking her, he really did, but in the end he decided that what was going through Natalie's head was something he didn't want to know.

"How about the planet Artivi Four?"

"What's there?"

"Let's find out!" 


	10. Adrift

Wolf Signal Chapter Ten: Adrift by Lumendea/ CharmingSlayer

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose took a deep breath and leaned back in the small seat in the cockpit of Jenny's ship. It was located in a small alcove between instruments and controls. Jenny herself was in the captain's chair with a huge and familiar grin on her face as she set the controls.

"You look like him when you do that," Rose remarked as she tightened her restraints.

Jenny turned her head to grin at Rose, "Thanks I think." She turned back to the front controls, "I'm going to miss this planet a little."

"You can always visit."

"Nah," Jenny sighed, "I don't think so."

Rose nodded even though Jenny was turned away from her. She knew the girl had her father's wanderlust and was unwilling to stay in one place long. Jenny had thrown herself into repairing the ship and preparing it for launch. Rose set her head back and braced herself as Jenny started the engines and laughed.

Rose closed her eyes and gripped the edges of her seat as the ship launched off the ground and swung itself to point straight up. She shuddered as the G-forces pushed her harder to the back of her seat and she noticed that she couldn't hear Jenny over the roaring of the engine. Breathing in, Rose promised herself that she would never complain about even the bumpiest TARDIS flights again. Then she was able to breathe and the pressure vanished from her chest. Rose opened her eyes and leaned enough to see out the cockpit windows.

"Wow," Rose breathed, "I'd forgotten how beautiful it is up here."

"I missed this," Jenny admitted as she entered the coordinates, "You sure we should go to Earth. Remember it is the year 5023 or something close to that."

"True," Rose admitted, "But it is one of the few planets that the Doctor visits."

"Okay," Jenny said as she adjusted the controls, "We'll be there in thirty-two hours."

Rose groaned and tried to stretch, "This is gonna be a long day."

Jenny just smiled and shook her head while grinning at the sight of the stars so close to her again.

They were ten hours into the trip and in the center of Cadish system when the ship was knocked to the right by a strong force. Rose and Jenny grunted as the impact tossed them against their restraints.

"Jenny?!"

"I don't know," Jenny yelled above the noise of the alarms that began to sound.

Then a series of sharp hisses came across the comm unit. Jenny reached over to adjust the radio, allowing a clear deep voice to be heard.

"Surrender your vessel and prepare to be taken into our custody."

"Under what authority?" Rose asked from behind Jenny, "What planet and government do you represent?"

"None," the voice replied with a clear tone of amusement, "Your ship entered my ship's territory and as a result you are under my power. Your ship has no weapons, surrender and survive."

"I don't think so," Jenny hissed as she flipped off the radio and hit the ship's thrusters.

Rose winced at the sharp increase of speed that pushed her stomach up her throat. She forced her eyes to remain open this time and focused on Jenny as she piloted the ship around one of the smaller planets. Rose's eyes rested on the sensors and frowned as she noted the other ship no showing up on the screen, drawing even closer to them.

Jenny tensed as she checked the sensors and noticed the ship getting closer. Her eyes searched her other instruments for something that could help them.

"There, the Medusa Cascade."

"Medusa Cascade?" Rose frowned as Jenny sharply turned the ship to head straight for the energy field, "That sounds familiar somehow." Rose's eyes widened suddenly as they entered the field and the ship began to shake, "Wait Jenny don't!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack looked up sharply from the pile of reports as the alarms began to go off throughout the Hub. Jumping up, he rushed out to Mickey's station where he sat rapidly tracing the source.

"The Rift is becoming active," he informed Jack with only a faint trace of concern in his voice, "Something is coming through and fast. The energy is building rapidly."

"Any idea where it is going to drop what it is carrying?"

"Nothing yet," Mickey said as his eyes scanned the screen, "Wait a moment . . . it is some kind of ship. Over the ocean, it's going to crash into the ocean."

"If there is a ship, there must be a crew," Jack yelled to the rest of Torchwood while he pulled on his coat. Gwen and Ianto joined him at the door and Mickey pulled on the headset, "Mickey keep tracing it and let us know of any changes."

"Right," Mickey muttered as his eyes remained fixed on his screens.

Jack and the others rushed to the vehicle, piling in and Ianto started them toward the beach that Mickey had indicated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jenny was aware in her overactive mind of the alarms, the ship beginning to fall apart as the energy ripped around it and Rose's warning that came too late. She let her hands fall away from the controls, knowing that fighting the energy wave would only make things worse. Jenny closed her eyes and sighed, they had been so close and then she had failed to keep them away from stupid space pirates.

Her eyes opened as they impacted and she gasped in air as water came pouring into the hull. Jenny turned around to see Rose pulling out of her restraints and standing up to rise above the water. Following the action, Jenny freed herself and moved to join Rose at the cockpit door. Jenny reached for the door, but Rose stopped her.

"The energy field damaged the hull Jenny. Wait and let the pressure equalize so we can open the door. Don't waste energy."

Jenny nodded and calmed herself down as the cabin filled with water. She took a deep breath as Rose reached for the handle and nodded. The door opened smoothly and Rose pushed herself out of the ship. They were in salty dark water, but glimmers of light above them showed them the proper direction to swim. Jenny kicked herself forward, trying to avoid having to fight the currents of the ocean while keeping track of Rose. In the dark water it proved impossible and Jenny lost sight of the other woman as a strong current pulled her in the opposite direction. She could feel her lungs tightening as her two hearts pumped her precious oxygen rapidly through her body. Reaching the surface, Jenny gasped in air and searched for Rose. She caught sight of shore and let herself drift toward in with the waves. Crawling up onto the rocks, Jenny gasped in more air and collapsed behind a wall of heavy ocean worn stones. She tried to stand up again, but found herself unable to do anything, but drift off unconscious. 


	11. Dangers of the Monologue

Wolf Signal Chapter Eleven: Dangers of the Monologue by Lumendea/ CharmingSlayer

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack dropped behind the rocks on the shore smoothly and reached down to check the pulse of the young blonde woman at her neck. Ianto reached him in time to see a look of shock on Jack's face right before Jack's hand moved to the woman's chest.

"Jack!?" Ianto hissed, "This is the hardly the time."

"Two hearts . . . " Jack whispered as he removed his hand, "She has two hearts."

"Alien then," Gwen said as she reached them, pulling her coat tighter around herself.

"Yes," Jack said as he lifted up the girl in his arms, "I'm not sure what kind. Lots of species have two hearts course not all of them are humanoid."

"Jack?" Gwen asked him softly, "Do you think you know her?"

"Maybe . . . " Jack chuckled, "Probably not, I can't see him doing a sex change."

"Huh?" Ianto and Gwen gaped as Jack laughed to himself and headed for the truck, still carrying Jenny.

"Ianto, call Martha for me and ask her to come in."

"She just left for her and Tom's vacation in France, Jack" Ianto reminded him as he pulled out his phone, "She won't be happy about this."

"Tell her I'm sorry, but please return to the Hub as soon as she can."

"Figures," Gwen sighed, "Poor Tom."

When they returned to the truck, Gwen climbed in first after pulling out her stun gun. Jack buckled Jenny into the back seat next to Gwen as Gwen held kept a stun gun pointed at her. "Are you sure this is safe?" Gwen asked with a glance over the girl, "I've been working at Torchwood long enough to know that if it looks like a sweet innocent young woman it probably isn't."

"We'll be back at the Hub in ten minutes," Ianto assured her from the front as jack climbed in.

"It will be fine Gwen," Jack promised before opening a message to Mickey, "Mickey we're bringing back a survivor. Any news from Martha?"

"She's not happy with you Captain Flash," Mickey said with a chuckle, "But she reports that she'll be back tomorrow morning."

"I suppose that will be good enough," Jack remarked, "Any more readings from the Rift?"

"The energy spiked when that first ship came through, I saw a few more small spikes, but nothing too out of place. Did you find the ship?"

"No, just a survivor washed ashore."

"It's possible that the ship didn't survive the trip and those small spikes were pieces of it falling through."

"Odd," Gwen said from the backseat, "A spaceship falls apart when a small airplane makes it just fine through the rift."

"That plane went through air," Jack remarked with a shrug, "Going through the space of the rift was probably easier for it than something built to go through the vacuum of space."

Gwen turned away from Jack as Jenny gave a small groan and shifted. The girl wasn't awake, but Gwen noted the signs of slight awareness. She kept her stun gun steady, but reached out and gently touched the girl's shoulder.

"You're alright," Gwen told her softly, "You're alright."

"Bad Wolf . . . " Jenny groaned in her sleep.

"Ianto," Jack hissed through his teeth as he stared at Jenny over his shoulder, "Get us back to the Hub now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Natalie swallowed nervously as she stared up at the large green humanoid with red eyes that was seated on a throne above her. Around the being were display panels and a variety of machines that she did not recognize. The being leaned forward and blinked at her, its red eyes and black pupils focused on her.

"Where is the Doctor?"

"I don't know," Natalie admitted, "We were separated."

"I do not believe you."

"That's really sad since I'm telling you the truth," Natalie sighed and glanced around at the other green humanoids who were wearing heavy violet colored armor and holding guns that looked more like spears to her, "So what are you doing on this planet anyway. You are not native to Artivi Four."

"I will ask the questions you ugly deformity."

"Deformity?" Natalie repeated with her eyebrows raised, "Now see where I'm from you'd be the deformed one and I'm the pretty one."

It growled at her again, the Doctor had referred to it as a he, but Natalie wasn't that sure. It stood and glared down at her.

"Mind your tongue, you are before the future ruler of the Artivi System."

"How are you going to pull that off?"

"I have a created a weapon beyond anything your tiny intelligence can understand. You can not stop it and that Doctor of yours can't stop me."

"Wow..." Natalie said with a shake of her head, "You are so so stupid. Don't you know that the villain should never monologue."

"Monologue?"

"You know, tell the lovely adventurer how he did it. That always means that something is going to go wrong and since the Doctor is still loose in your ship somewhere it is granted to happen."

"You speak rubbish."

Then one of the soldier rushed in, gasping for air, "Sire! The emitter is overheating! All our systems are shutting down."

"I told you so."

"What is happening!?" The leader yelled as the lights shut off and the temperature began to slowly fall.

Natalie tensed for a brief moment before she felt a hand grab hers. Remaining silent, she tightened her grip around the Doctor's hand and let him led her out. She could hear the shouting and the aliens rushing about around them as they moved through a dark corridor. Then they turned a corner and the soft glowing lights of the TARDIS' police public call box sign lit their way. Opening the TARDIS, the Doctor pulled Natalie inside and slammed the door.

"Doctor?"

"They're activating their escape pods, don't worry. No take over today." The Doctor grinned as he rushed to the controls, "Time to go."

"You are mad."

"Certified on thirty-two planets." 


	12. Castaway

Wolf Signal Chapter Twelve: Castaway by Lumendea/ CharmingSlayer

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and tried to move. Her muscles all protested at the action and Rose relaxed them again as her vision cleared. She was looking up at the grey sky while some birds flew overhead. Rose smiled very softly, recongnizing one of them. "Earth," she sighed before inhaling deeply. Using the oxygen, Rose forced herself to sit up and look around. She was on a small patch of shore, having just missed a group of rocks. Behind her was a steep cliff and she couldn't see anything beyond it. Rose took another breath and slowly stood up while her eyes searched for Jenny.

"Jenny," Rose called out in a weak voice before swallowing and trying again, "Jenny."

There was no reply and Rose took a few breaths to calm herself down as she walked to the cliff face to lean against it.

"Don't panic Rose," she muttered to herself, "You're fine so the girl with two hearts, and greated lung capacity is fine. You just need to find her."

Rose warped her arms around herself and shivered. She glanced up and down the shoreline again, checking for any signs of civilization. Seeing nothing, she sighed again and started off toward a slope in the cliff. Getting off the shore where she could see was as good a place to start as any.

Rose wasn't sure how long it took her to work her way up the twisting cliff face on the small path that only animals used, but she was glad to reach the top. Looking around, her spirits lifted. While she was certainly far from a city, there was a paved road running south not far from where she stood. Looking down at the soft leather shoes she was wearing, she sighed and shook her head at her lack of descent footwear. Rose considered the clothing she was wearing for a moment and laughed, in her plain brown pants and soaked light blue shirt she probably looked like someone from the dark ages. Still it couldn't be helped, but the thought amused her as she walked toward the road.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jenny kept her eyes closed as she listened to the people moving around her. It smelled like a hospital with sterilizing chemicals and the tang of electrical equipment. She could hear voices speaking nearby, but she couldn't make out their words. The restraints around her chest, arms and legs were secure, but she guessed she could get lose if she had to. For now, she needed to listen and see what she could find out from whoever her captors were.

Jenny kept herself still despite the urge to leap up and go find Rose. She thought back to Rose's warning before they entered the cascade and wondered what the older woman had known about it. Jenny couldn't quite the voice in her head that was insisting that Rose was hurt somewhere nearby or worse that she was dead. She relaxed her body as she heard someone walk closer. They didn't touch her, but stopped just short of her.

"Her reading are a little higher," a thickly accented woman's voice said, "Still can't tell what that means."

"Martha will be here in three hours," a man's voice shouted from further away, "She's still stable right."

"I'm not sure how to tell," the woman's voice said, "But I don't see any injuries, not that I'd know what to look for," the woman sighed, "She looks so young."

"Maybe," the man's voice said softer this time, "Look at me."

"True," the woman's voice said as the footfalls went back the other direction.

Jenny listened again for the sounds of anyone close by before slowly and cautiously opening her eyes. She had to blink as bright lights over her blinded her. As her eyes adjusted, Jenny glanced around carefully, but did not move her head. The ceiling didn't giver her any clues as to when or where she was. All she knew was that they spoke English and sounded human, but that could mean that she was on one of hundred of planets colonized by humans. Wait, no there was also a standing body of salt water, that narrowed it down a bit as did the woman's accent. As far as Jenny knew she could only think of seventy-three planets, but she didn't know everything.

Turning her head, Jenny looked around the room and noted the medical equipment and the heavy barred door across the room. Whoever they were, they were checking her medically that did not involve dissection, for the moment at least, but weren't risking an escape. Jenny returned to her earlier position and closed her eyes. The equipment was a mixture of several technologies that she had encountered before so that didn't help narrow it down. She tested the restraints and growled in anger when she realized they were much stronger than she had expected. Probably designed for holding strong creatures, will that complicated things.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose smiled as a car pulled over to the side of the road and a dark haired woman in her thirties leaned out the window.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm afraid I had a boating accident," Rose lied quickly, gesturing to her still damp clotling, "Where I am?"

"Oh we're about thirty kilometers from Cardiff, you must been swept down the shore. Are you hurt?"

"No," Rose said, "thankfully not, but the girl who was with me, I'm not sure where she is."

"Get in," the woman said quickly, "I'm heading to Cardiff, you need a doctor, drying off and to report the accident."

Rose climbed in the passenger seat quickly and turned to the woman, "Thank you, I'm Rose Tyler by the way."

"Erin Adams," the woman said as she pulled back onto the road, "How long have you been out here?"

"I'm not sure," Rose admitted, "Judging from the sun I'd say a few hours, there hasn't been any traffic."

"I'm not surprised," Erin said, "This road leads to my hometown, it's only used to going back and forth to Cardiff. Lucky I cam along or you would have been in for a mighty long walk."

"Yes, thank you," Rose replied as she relaxed back against the seat.

"I hope your friend is as lucky as you."

"She'll be fine," Rose said firmly, "She's used to getting out of trouble, Jenny can take care of herself."

Erin raised an eyebrow at Rose's conviction, but didn't say anything else except to suggest that Rose go to sleep until they reached cell service. Rose closed her eyes and tried to take the advice, but couldn't help but worry about Jenny. What she said was true and she knew it, but after years of being a parent, she just couldn't shut off her instinct to worry. Turning her head, Rose looked out the window and sighed, at least it was clear that they were in the late twentieth century or twenty first century. Apparently the Cardiff rift hadn't changed very much. 


	13. Start of Reunions

Wolf Signal Chapter Thirteen: Start of Reunions by Lumendea/ CharmingSlayer

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose Tyler knew that she had left Erin Adams very confused at the hospital when she had quickly thanked the woman for bringing her to Cardiff and dashed off in the opposite direction. As much as Rose wanted to be checked over for any injuries she hadn't noticed and get out of her salt covered clothing, she did not want to explain how she was suddenly amongst the living again. Plus Jenny had no records on planet Earth so even faking an accident would turn into a mess that Rose did not have time for. She picked up her speed, ignoring the protests of her muscles that had been in the car without movement too long. The shouts behind her faded as she turned at various corners, picking up more speed as her body adjusted. Rose laughed as she wove between people in the streets. She hadn't been able to run like this in years!

Rose slowed down only when she was certain that Erin wasn't following her with the hospital staff. She ignored the looks her messy appearance was getting and pushed the thought away. She quickly grabbed a paper and checked the date with a smile and laughed, she was in the year 2011. The universe was on her side for once, maybe it was finally paying back the Doctor for all his work over the years which meant that Jenny was safe... somewhere.

Relaxing her pace, Rose worked her way towards the Torchwood Office. Her Doctor had told her about Jack and Torchwood one night when he finally got up the courage to tell her about what Bad Wolf had done. He had slept on the couch for week for not telling her before, but she had forgiven him after awhile. Over the years he had slowly told her more and more of his life before and after her in their original universe. Torchwood and Jack had been only a brief part of those long stories, but one that stayed with Rose. She was in the right time period to find Jack and get his help finding Jenny. Rose's eyes glanced up at the security cameras as she moved closed to the office, knowing that someone in Torchwood was watching.

That someone was Mickey Smith who glanced up periodically from Tetris to look at the screens. At first he didn't notice the blonde woman, not really, but the second time he looked up he noted that she kept looking at the cameras. Mickey turned fully to the screen and zoomed in on her face. He stopped and blinked. He blinked again and then laughed, loud and excited. Jumping up he rushed toward the lift still whooping and laughing.

Jack Harkness marched to his door to stare at Mickey's departing back with a frown. He moved toward Mickey's computer to check and then he also stopped. Jack blinked and then grinned widely as Gwen and Ianto rushed up to ask what was happening. Jack ignored them and yelled,

"Hold the lift Mickey!"

Mickey did as he was told, but was visibly excited. Jack jumped up onto the platform and it rose up toward the square.

"Told you so," Mickey laughed, "Told you she wasn't done."

"I'm not the one that argued with you," Jack reminded him.

"Can't this thing go any faster?"

They reached the top and then neither moved as they fixed their eyes on Rose Tyler ten yards in front of them. Her eyes were on the platform and she was grinning widely. Mickey jumped off the platform and wrapped her in a hug as she laughed. Jack grinned and followed Mickey's path.

"My turn," he said quickly hugging Rose as Mickey left go of her.

Jack grinned as he held her close and tightened his grip before a very dark thought crossed his mind. Then he paused and drew back, giving Rose a careful look and she gave him a small understanding smile.

"It is me Jack," she said gently, "Really not an alien trick or whatever else you might be thinking."

"Rose," Jack said softly searching her features.

"We danced in front of Big ben during World War II," Rose supplied, "You and the Doctor went on about bananas while we were dealing with a mutation caused by alien nanogenes."

It was her smile that convinced Jack, as her tongue moved to the corner of her mouth in a habit that even after so many years she had never broken. Jack gave a triumphant laugh and pulled Rose into another hug, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. Mickey laughed and the three ignored the strange glances they were getting as people walked past them.

Rose finally let go of Jack and stepped back, still smiling at him and Mickey. It was amazing seeing them again when she had lived a whole life knowing that she never would.

"Jack," she said returning to business, "I need your help."

"What is going on Rose?" Mickey asked, "Thought you were living happily ever after with the Doctor clone."

"I was and I did. I'll explain later, but right now I need to find a girl that was with me. Our ship crashed through the Medusa Cascade and I washed up on shore a few hours away from here due to the tides. I'm not sure where she is, but we need to find her. She looks human, but isn't so if the wrong people find her-"

"Blonde hair and two hearts?" Jack asked quickly cutting Rose off.

"Uh yeah," Rose said, startled at the luck, "I take it she's at torchwood." Rose's eyes hardened, "You better not have done anything to her Jack Harkness."

"No!" Jack assured her, "We found her on the beach after a spike in rift activity. Our doctor, Martha Jones, was on holiday and isn't back yet. The girl uh Jenny is asleep inside the Hub."

Rose visibly relaxed and smiled in relief, "I don't know why the universe is suddenly being so accommodating, but I'll take it." She glanced over Jack's shoulder, "Come on then, let's get down there."

"Nice to see you too Rose," Mickey said with a shake of his head making Rose flush slightly.

"I'm happy to see you both," Rose assured him quickly, "But Jenny is my responsibility."

"Well then," Jack said as he offered Rose his arm, "Shall we?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jenny smiled as the restraints finally slipped out of position on her right hand and pulled her arm free. Twisting her body, she freed her other arm and then her legs in short order. She moved against the wall to look out at the room. Only one of the men was left along with a dark haired woman. Jenny couldn't be sure she's get better odds than this. Slowly she slid the door open and eased her way into the main room, staying in the shadows.

"What is going on?" the dark haired woman asked as she and the man stared at a screen.

"I'm not sure," the man said shifting his weight, "I can't imagine many people that Jack and Mickey both know that we don't."

Jenny crept forward, her eyes examining the exits around the room, but she couldn't be sure if they truly led outside. The large metal door seemed the most likely as it was built for defensive proposes. She knelt in a dark corner to observe the woman and the man. They both were carrying small firearms, the woman's in clear sight and the man's hidden underneath his suit jacket. Soldiers. Jenny recognized it quickly from her programming and had to shake off her first instinct to attack and neutralize them. No, that wasn't it. She didn't know why they had taken her or if they were an actual threat. Jenny told herself that she's just wait for these two to move away from the door, but then the woman turned and spotted her.

Gwen's hand quickly dropped to her gun, but she didn't draw it as she met the girl's eyes. They stared at each other in silence as Ianto drew his gun and pointed it at the girl.

"Calm down," Gwen said quickly seeing Jenny tense, "Ianto put that away."

"We don't know what she is," Ianto reminded her before looking at Jenny, "Calm down and we won't hurt you."

Jenny's instincts kicked in at the sight of the gun and she rolled quickly to the side before jumping forward to grab Gwen's arm. She knocked Gwen's hand off the gun and drew it, pointing it at Ianto. Jenny kept her grip tight on Gwen's arm and holding the woman partially in front of her.

"I say we both calm down and you start by telling me where I am." 


	14. Parental Issues

Wolf Signal Chapter Fourteen: Parental Issues by Lumendea/ CharmingSlayer

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose Tyler had seen a lot of things in her long life as both a Torchwood agent and the wife of a part Time Lord part human. She had faced down invasions by giant crab like aliens and potato look a likes and helped negotiate treaties with species as different from hers as night from day. She had managed to stay sane married to Doctor John Nobel while he built a new sonic screwdriver by taking apart almost every appliance in their house. She hadn't killed him when he told her the truth about Jack, leaving him behind and her part in the whole affair. Rose Tyler had even survived carrying, birthing and raising three Time Lord hybrids on Earth. Donna, Jack and Adric had not made that easy by any stretch of the imagination as they joined their father in taking things apart and finding trouble wherever they went.

However, Rose had never walked into Torchwood to find one of her children pointing a gun at a torchwood agent as he pointed one at her. Nope, that was completely new, even if it was only an adoptive child, it had never happened before.

Jack beside Rose shifted into military mode, taking back command of his team, "Ianto lower your weapon," then he turned to Jenny, "we don't want to hurt you, Jenny. Rose is an old friend."

Jenny sought Rose's eyes and Rose nodded. Jenny dropped her arm and let go of Gwen's arm. Gwen quickly moved over to Jack, rubbing her arm.

"You've got a grip," Gwen muttered, trying to smile and lessen the tension.

Rose on the other hand was angry, both at torchwood and at Jenny. She walked forward and held out her hand for the gun. Jenny saw the look in Rose's face and felt her own anger rising, this wasn't her fault! She didn't like guns and wasn't actually going to hurt anyone!

"It wasn't my fault," Jenny said stubbornly, holding onto the gun.

"You know better," Rose hissed, "You over reacted."

"I was resistrained," Jenny protested.

"You got loose," Rose replied, "You didn't need to take a hostage."

"It wasn't like that," Jenny defended, "I just reacted."

"I know," Rose replied, calming her voice down, "That's what worries me."

Jenny didn't know how to identify the look in Rose's eyes and the tensions on the woman's face. Instead she silently handed over the gun, reminded of her father's initial reaction toward her and disliking the thought. Rose relaxed when she had the gun in her hand. She set it down on the table before hugging Jenny tightly. Rose didn't say anything as Jenny returned the hug and gently ran a hand down the girl's long hair. Jenny relaxed at the embrace, reassured that she wasn't going to be dismissed for her reaction.

"No harm done," Mickey said from next to Jack, "I'd say time to drink something wihtout caffine."

"Good idea," Jack said glancing at Ianto and Gwen, "Everyone relax, Rose is an old friend of mine and apparently the girl is safe."

Rose let go and Jenny and stepped back to examine Gwen and Ianto.

"I'm Rose," she stepped forward offering her hand.

Gwen smiled and stepped forward, "Gwen."

"Ianto," the man supplied quickly before leaving the room to find food.

"I remember seeing you on the network," Rose said suddenly, "You've been with torchwood for a while."

"Yes," Gwen replied with a pleased nod, "I take it you were there too."

"Oh yes," Rose said with a bitter laugh, "I was there." Rose turned and held out her hand for Jenny who quickly took it, "This is Jenny. We met each other when I crashed into a planet and decided to help each other."

"Hello Jenny," Jack said with a grin, holding out his hand to her. Jenny returned the smile and accepted his hand only to blush slightly and giggle when he kissed it. "It is a pleasure to meet you, any friend of Rose is a friend of mine."

"Jack stop it," Rose said firmly, "Really I mean it. I would have to kill you and keep killing you."

"Oh I'm just being friendly Rose," Jack protested, but he winked at Jenny.

"She's you and the Doctor's kid isn't she," Mickey said and then he laughed at the look of realization, interest and panic on Jack's face, "Pretty obvious Captain Flash."

"Do you know my father?" Jenny asked, glancing between the two.

Jack took a small step back and lessened his charm, "Sure, the Doctor is an old friend of ours. I traveled with him and your mother for a while."

Rose laughed, "Jenny isn't my daughter Jack."

"What?!" Mickey and Jack both gasped, looking between Jenny and Rose.

"You're kidding right," Jack asked and then seeing the look on Rose's face shook his head, "Wow, didn't think I'd ever see the day. He was always too wrapped up in you whenever I saw him."

"Oh no, I don't have-" Jenny started to explain when a cry from the door made everyone turn.

"Oh my god Jenny!?" Martha Jones walked forward toward the girl with an expression of shock, "But you're dead."

"Martha, right?" Jenny asked, "The one who was with my dad."

"Yeah," Martha shook her head in surprise, "We, he thought you were dead."

"That's what Rose said," Jenny shrugged, "I remember dying with Dad and then I woke up later."

"Woke up?" Martha said weakly before chuckling, "Strange genes, that must be it."

"That's an understatment," Rose supplied, "I think it was a limited regeneration since her DNA structure didn't change."

Martha noticed Rose for the first time and glanced over at Jack, "Isn't she supposed to be in the other universe."

"Long story," Rose said with a sigh, "and not really sure what happened." She paused and smiled again, "Well Doctor Jones I think Jenny and I should have an examination if you don't mind. Just to make sure flying through the rift didn't do anything to us."

"I'll call the Doctor," Jack said quickly making Jenny grin.

Rose paused and swallowed before nodding and forcing a smile, "Yeah, you'd better do that."

Jack didn't ask as Rose and Jenny walked back into the medical center with Martha who gave Jack an encouraging smile. 


	15. Weirdness

Wolf Signal Chapter Fifteen: Weirdness by Lumendea/ CharmingSlayer

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Natatlie was holding onto the TARDIS rail while the Doctor dashed around the TARDIS controls, hitting and turning bottoms with unrestrained glee. He was having far too much fun making her sick in her opinion. She blinked in surprise as the TARDIS phone began to ring, but the Doctor ignored it. Sighing, Natalie let go of the rail and stumbled to the main controls as the ship rocked. She grasped the edge tightly and leaned forward around the Doctor's arm to grab the phone. The Doctor ignored the phone it as he adjusted their position with a wide smile and dashed around Natalie to the other side..

"Hello?" Natalie asked, trying not to laugh at the Doctor's antics.

"Hello Natalie dear," a cheerful voice said on the other end.

"Jack Harkness," Natalie greeted with a giggle, "Calling again so soon? A girl could get the wrong idea."

"Oh dear Natalie, you know I'm crazy about you." Natalie heard something in the back ground and then Jack sighed dramatically, "Sadly this is not the time. I need to speak with the Doctor."

"Not a good time," the Doctor shouted to Natalie, having guessed the point of the call, "Busy flying."

"Okay then," Jack paused to consider what to say then, "Natalie tell him he needs to come back to Cardiff."

"Doctor, we need to go to Cardiff."

"Is the world ending?" The Doctor questioned, "No point if the world isn't ending. TARDIS is charged up and you just saw your family."

Natalie sighed and spoke into the phone again, "He's not interested in a social call Jack."

Jack muttered something she couldn't make out on the other end and probably didn't want to, "Fine then Natalie, just tell him that his daughter Jenny is here at Torchwood, having just come through the rift. She's looking for him with a surprise." Then he hung up.

Natalie stared at the phone for a moment before hanging it back in the cradle, "He wasn't happy Doctor."

"I don't feel like going to Cardiff right now," The Doctor said with a shrug.

"He said your daughter Jenny is there looking for you. I didn't know you had a daughter."

The TARDIS lurched as the Doctor turned to her suddenly and violently asked, "What?"

"He said that your daughter Jenny is there with a surprise for you." Natalie shrugged, a bit alarmed by the expression on the Doctor's face, "He said she had just come through the rift."

"Are you sure it was Jack?"

"Yeah," Natalie said a bit surprised by the question, "It was Jack and he wasn't happy with you when you wouldn't talk to him. Doctor what's wrong?"

"For once," the Doctor said with a laugh as he twisted a control and made the TARDIS lurch in the opposite direction, "nothing!"

Natalie groaned and grabbed onto the railing again, "You are doing this on purpose aren't you Doctor?!"

~*~*~*~*~

Martha glanced at the doorway when Jack Harkness walked in as she was checking Jenny's hearts. He walked right up next to where Rose was sitting on a chair next to the examination table where Jenny was sitting. Rose looked up at him, the same resigned nervousness as before returning to her face. Jack smiled warmly at her and took her hand, squeezing it.

"I called the Doctor, spoke to his new companion Natalie. I told her that Jenny was here," he told Jenny, looking at her with a smile before he looked back at Rose, "I figured he wouldn't believe me about Rose so I didn't tell him that." He looked between Jenny and Rose, "So who is going to explain?"

"Jenny is the Doctor's daughter," Martha told him quickly, "She was created artificially on a planet called Messaline from a sample of the Doctor's tissue." Martha glanced up at Jenny's face and smiled, "We thought she was dead."

"I woke up later," Jenny said with a glance over at Jack, "Dad had already left."

"I know how that goes," Jack muttered with a cautious glance at Rose.

"John told me about that Jack."

"John?" both Martha and Jack questioned.

"The other Doctor, my Doctor," Rose supplied with a far off look.

"Is he here on Earth?" Jack asked quickly, "Should we be worried about problems in the universe?"

"No," Rose shook her head, "I'm not sure what happened, but I think it has something to do with Bad Wolf." she paused, "John is dead, he's been dead for years. I was an old woman and I was dying, then next thing I know I'm waking up younger on some planet that I've never been at before. That is where I met Jenny and we teamed up to get back to Earth. The locals kept talking about Bad Wolf there."

"Bad Wolf?" Mickey said as he walked in and stood next to Rose, "Can't say I'm surprised."

"We've been seeing those words a lot lately," Jack told her.

"More than a lot," Mickey laughed, "Over the last week we've been seeing or hearing them two to three times a day. Bit annoying really."

"Wow," Rose laughed and shook her head, "Wish I had an answer."

"You don't seem very happy about seeing the Doctor," Jack observed.

"I was, I mean I am, but.." Rose sighed and leaned back, "I spent years married to a human version of him who had all the memories of our times together and now I'm going to see the original again who doesn't have any of the memories of the decades John and I were married. I'm worried about freaking out on him or that it will be too much."

"Here," Martha handed Rose a bottle of water, "Breathe and drink that."

Jenny reached down and squeezed Rose's hand in silence while Martha straightened up, turning back to Jack and Mickey.

"Well Rose and Jenny are both showing no injuries, but they are both registering some kind of energy that I can't identify. It is probably from coming through the rift, but it isn't dangerous according to my results. Rose also shows the normal cell mutation from time travel." Martha looked at Rose, "As for the reverse in your aging, I can't pin that down. The Doctor will probably know what to look for." She paused, "I know you're nervous, but it would be wise to have him check over your results as soon as possible when he gets here."

Martha was about to say more when a wind began blowing through Torchwood. Rose tensed before jumping to her feet while Jenny grinned and hopped off the table. The girl dashed toward the noise in the main room as the wind picked up. Jack followed and signaled to Gwen and Ianto to stand back. Rose hung back with Martha in the medical area, watching Jenny as the blue box materialized slowly.

"It will be okay," Martha told her.

"I know that," Rose said with a chuckle, "It is also going to be very strange and very awkward for a while first."

"He cares about you," Martha told her firmly.

"And I care about him," Rose admitted as the TARDIS finished appearing, "Still going to be weird."

"When aren't thing with that man."

"True."

The TARDIS door flew open and the Doctor stepped out, his eyes landing on the grinning Jenny.

"Hello Dad," Jenny said before he scooped her up in a hug. 


	16. Fighting

Wolf Signal Chapter Sixteen: Fighting by Lumendea/ CharmingSlayer

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doctor grinned as Jenny wrapped her arm around him and laughed as he hugged her tightly. Jenny joined in with her own laughter as he started to spin her. Finally, he set her down and cupped her face with both hands, looking hard at her.

"Jenny," he said softly making her smile and nod as she could see the tears gathering.

"Yes Dad, its me. I woke up later after you had left, some kind of regeneration."

"Oh I'm so sorry... I thought..."

"I know," Jenny hugged him again, "I know and I'm not angry. It was all okay."

"Wait," The Doctor paused, "Who told you about regeneration?"

"I did Doctor," Rose said as she stepped out into the main room, "When I met Jenny and realized who she was, I told her all about you since you didn't have a chance to before."

Rose kept her back straight and her breathing under control as she gave the Doctor a soft smile. He was still and staring at her with his jaw slightly slack. It was the same expression John had shown her when she told him she was pregnant. Rose quickly pushed such thoughts from her mind, this wasn't John. The same position she had once been in, trying to become comfortable with the Doctor's clone was now reversed. Only he didn't have all the memories and emotions of decades of marriage and family.

"Hello Doctor," Rose added for good measure.

"Rose..." the Doctor blinked at her, still in shock and then looked back at Jenny, "What happened?" He asked before returning his eyes to Rose.

"Rose and I met on Keribos. My ship had crashed there and Rose had well... crashed there. Anyway she knew who I was so we fixed my ship and traveled to Earth together."

"By way of the Rift," Jack couldn't help but add.

"Yeah," Jenny flinched slightly at the memory, "That was my fault."

"Worked out all right in the end," Martha said trying to lighten the room.

The Doctor was still looking at Rose and she was beginning to squirm under the gaze. Martha looked between the two and noted Jenny's sad face. The girl had clearly hoped for more from the reunion of her father and basically her mother. Stepping forward, Martha handed the Doctor Jenny and Rose's read outs.

"I'd like you to double check their readings, Doctor," Martha said in a no nonsense tone, "They traveled through the rift and Rose underwent some odd... procedures."

The Doctor looked back up at Rose quickly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm seventy-five years old and was an old woman, then I died and woke up on Keribos like this." Rose informed him with a shrug, "I don't know if asking what's wrong is the way to go."

"Is he here?" the Doctor asked after a moment and a glance at Jenny.

"No," Rose didn't need to ask if he meant his duplicate, "He died many years ago."

"I'm sorry," The Doctor said quickly.

"Don't be." Rose looked down at the readings he was still grasping, "Well Jenny, sweetheart, back into the medical lab."

"The tables are cold," Jenny whined, but she took Rose's hand anyway and let herself be led back inside.

The Doctor watched them go and Martha follow. She turned and gave him a very distinct look that said get in here now.' He didn't move and Jack barely noticed Jack walk up.

"Go on then Doctor," he said pointing at the door, "Through there."

"What is happening?"

"My guess is Bad Wolf," Jack said lowering his arm with a sigh, "Now go."

"Bad Wolf?!" The Doctor hissed, "Why this way?"

"If I had to guess I'd say to let Rose have a human life with you and then let her have another life with you. You can't stop saving the universe and this way you don't have to."

"That is..." the Doctor searched for a word, "Silly! That's what it is silly!"

"Then I await your explanation," Jack said with a grin before he walked back toward his office, "Better get in there."

The Doctor glanced over at Mickey who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a smug expression. The Doctor frowned at him which just made Mickey grin wider.

"And you used to call me an idiot."

The Doctor frowned and didn't respond to Mickey. Instead he put on his glasses and walked into the small medical wing to examine Jenny and Rose. He didn't say anything to Rose... didn't know what to say to her as he read Martha's findings. Rose kept glancing at him, but would quickly look back at Jenny who was asking Martha about Earth. Martha for her part was answering Jenny's rapid questions as best she could while watching the Doctor out of the corner of her eye.

Jenny huffed as Martha turned away from her again to look at the Doctor and Rose. She was frowning now and pouting slightly. This wasn't going right at all. Of course her expectations were fairly high and romantic. She shouldn't have expected Rose to able to start up where she left off in her father's life, not after living another life with essentially him.

"Honestly!" Jenny snapped after another moment, "Can't you admit that you're happy to see each other at least?!"

The Doctor blinked at his daughter, "Well of course I'm happy to see Rose," he said quickly, "But I need to find out what happened and fix whatever has gone wrong. If there is a hole in the universe I need to find it, send Rose home and fix it."

"Happy to see me," Rose repeated, "Didn't figure that you wanted to see me again."

"Why," The Doctor started to ask.

"Leaving me on that damn beach again Doctor...you made it pretty clear that you didn't want me trying to find you again."

"Rose it was the best option!" he frowned at his former companion who was glaring right back.

"That's not good," Jenny sighed and began to move toward them, but Martha grabbed her arm.

"Maybe they need to have it out," Martha suggested.

"What was best for me and for John wasn't up to you! You never asked us!"

"Are you saying you'd change it?!"

"That is not the point Doctor," Rose growled as she stood up and crossed her arms, "The point is you playing God and taking choices away from people. News flash I should have some say in my own life. I've only been back in the same room as you for five minutes and you've already decided the course of action concerning me."

"Well I'm sorry that you had such a horrible life with him," The Doctor shouted drawing Jack and Mickey's attention in the main room.

"Oh I had a great life with John, Doctor, but that isn't the point," Rose stopped, "Did you think about it, how hard it would be on him suddenly stuck on Earth."

"He had you," The Doctor reminded her, his tone softening slightly.

"Maybe," Rose admitted, "But you decided how it would be."

"You were safe, happy and loved, Rose, why are you complaining?!"

Rose huffed at him and shook her head, "You really don't get it do you. I'm angry that you're still trying to send me back home when the Daleks are coming," she sighed and sat back down on the table, rubbing her eyes.

The Doctor swallowed and glanced at Martha and Jenny. Martha just raised an eyebrow and Jenny crossed her arms.

"What do you want me to do, Rose?" The Doctor asked, resigned a moment later.

"Help figure out what happened," Rose said looking at him, "But I'm not going back to the other universe. My life there ended, I died, John is gone and our children are all grown. There isn't a place there for me now."

"Okay, no return journey," The Doctor agreed before quickly returning to looking at the scans. He glanced at Rose out of the corner of his eye and swallowed, "Didn't mean to upset you so much."

"I know," Rose said with a chuckle, "Got used to him always asking first, he learned better." She gave him a soft smile, "I am glad to see that you are alright, Doctor. We thought about you often."

"Oh," the Doctor paused, "Uh good."

Martha shook her head as Rose and the Doctor fell silent and Jenny walked over to Rose. The Doctor was focused on the readings and Rose had taken Jenny's hand again, talking to the girl softly. Martha smirked, this family was going to drive the entire universe insane at this rate. 


	17. Pair of Idiots

Wolf Signal Chapter Seventeen: Pair of Idiots by Lumendea/ CharmingSlayer

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doctor had not found anything to explain Rose's condition in the six hours he had been at Torchwood. Glaring at Jack he finally accepted that the Bad Wolf was the only option for something like this that left no traces. Jack had smirked and Rose had calmly nodded her head before walking back over to Jenny, leaving him at the other side of the room. After their brief fight Rose had not said much to him, she had answered all his medical questions around speaking quietly to Jenny and Martha. She wasn't crowding him at all and Jenny wasn't demanding they talk again.

Still the Doctor wasn't happy about the situation he was now in. Jack and Mickey were looking so smug whenever they looked over at him and Jenny was angry about something even if she wasn't verbalizing it. Rose.... well Rose was being considerate and thoughtful to his discomfort at all times which simply made him feel worse. A big part of him just wanted to grab Jenny, drag her into the TARDIS and run as far away from the insanity of the situation. Another part of him wanted to drag both Jenny and Rose into the TARDIS, but he wasn't the one she loved anymore. She had loved, married and had children with his clone... the adventure he could never have. The Doctor started pacing the counsel room of the TARDIS as the crazy idea to leave now went through his mind. Jenny adored Rose, that was easy to see and Jack would happily look after Rose while Rose looked after Jenny. They could be happy here on Earth with their own little family and Torchwood and he wouldn't have to worry about it. He could leave and things could go on like they had been for the last few years. Natalie would be cross if he left, but Jack would make sure that she got home. He groaned, he hadn't explained any of this to Natalie which meant that his current companion had probably been told by Mickey or Jack.

The door of the TARDIS opened a small bit and Natalie walked inside with a soft smile, "You alright Doctor?"

"Fine Natalie," he put on a big smile, "Bored with Jack's flirting already?"

"Hardly," Natalie giggled, "I'm just going to get my things."

"Your things," the Doctor repeated, "You don't have to leave."

Natalie turned to him and took a breathe, "Seems like a good time. Things have to change now anyway and I do not want to stand in the way of it. You have a family who can travel with you and help you now. I going back to mine."

"Jack tell you that?" The Doctor asked, "That they are my family?"

"He didn't have to," Natalie replied shaking her head, "I've met former companions: Jack, Sarah Jane, Mickey and UNIT, but you don't react to them like you do Rose." Natalie shrugged, "You're the only who doesn't see it."

"She's in love with someone else. I'm not him."

"I doubt it is that simple for her Doctor. I really doubt it was as simple for them to build a life together after what happened." He didn't say anything so after a moment Natalie said, "Spend some time on it and find out if she is seeing you or a ghost. I'll be just a few minutes packing and then I'm off."

"You really don't have to leave Natalie."

"No one can do this forever."

"Someone wanted to," the Doctor said with a shrug, "But I suppose not."

Natalie gave him another long look before she sighed and shook her head, "Micky is right, you are an idiot."

The Doctor sat in the chair in the quiet room after Natalie went to her room and put his feet up on the controls. He didn't move, but stared straight ahead until Natalie came back with her two full sports bags. She set them down by the door and walked back to the Doctor. Smiling she wrapped him in a quick hug around the shoulders since he was still sitting.

"Thank you," Natalie told him softly, but with conviction, "Thank you so much for the most brilliant adventure."

That made the Doctor smile and he shifted to return the hug, "Thank you for the help."

"Oh you didn't need me," Natalie said letting go of him with a laugh.

"Yeah I did, I always need help."

"Okay," Natalie said, knowing she couldn't win this one. She hugged him again, set her key on the controls and grabbed her bags. Natalie paused at the door and smiled back at him, "Good luck Doctor."

The Doctor didn't say anything in response, but managed a smile for her as she left the TARDIS. He knew she was outside now, talking with Jack while Ianto and Gwen helped with her bags. Martah was probably making sure that Natalie had her private number so she could join in with the former companions chats. He really hoped Jack wasn't going to talk Natalie into joining Torchwood. Rose... he had no idea what Rose would do in this situation. She had changed in fifty years... had children and raised them.

The Doctor exhaled sharply, that the real part of it wasn't it. He didn't know her backwards and forwards anymore. When they had first met she was a sweet twenty year old, easy to read and understand, but now she wasn't anymore. The Doctor frowned at the line of thought, he wasn't sure if it bothered him or not. Rose understood so much more now. He realized with a groan that she was outside the TARDIS looking after Jenny, the only other Gallifreyian in the universe, and acting as her mother while he was in here sulking. Tilting his head back, the Doctor sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jenny crossed her arms with a huff as Rose focused her attention on the laptop Jack handed her. Rose was reading up on recent Earth history and political news and Jenny was just watching from across the room. She leaned back enough to put her feet up on the desk and huffed again.

"You look like him when you do that."

Jenny turned to see Jack Harkness smile at her before sitting down in the chair next to her.

"I guess," Jenny said with a shrug.

"You're mad at them," Jack observed with a nod towards Rose, "Her and the Doctor."

"I just..." Jenny shrugged, "I don't get it. Mu-I mean Rose loves him, I know she does and I'm certain he loves her."

"Certain?"

"How couldn't he?"

Jack chuckled at that and nodded, "You're right, he does love her."

"Then why is he in the TARDIS doing whatever it is he's doing while she's out here learning about recent Earth history like she plans to stay."

"I think she does," Jack confessed after a moment, "Rose knows you should go with the Doctor, but knows that she'll always have a place with me."

"I don't want her to stay here," Jenny said firmly.

"I'd love to have her here," Jack said, but finished at Jenny's glare, "But I don't really want her here either." At the girl's questioning look, he explained, "I care about them and I want what is actually best for them despite everything in the past. She won't be really happy here knowing he's out there exploring without her and he won't be really happy out there exploring knowing she's living a life here without them."

"Then why?"

"Those two are idiots when it comes to what is between them," Jack supplied quickly, "They always have been."

"Any ideas?" Jenny asked him after a moment, "I won't stand for this stupidity."

Jack laughed so loudly that Rose looked over and frowned slightly as she noticed he and Jenny were sitting together. Jack quickly gave Rose a big smile that wasn't at all innocent. Rose glanced at Jenny who also gave her a smile. She shook her head and muttered that she didn't want to know as she turned her attention back to the computer. Rose desperately tried not to think about the plans Jack and Jenny were probably thinking up to torment her and the Doctor. She'd have to talk to him, simply to warn him of course. 


	18. Old Tricks to New Starts

Wolf Signal Chapter Eighteen: Old Tricks to New Starts by Lumendea/ CharmingSlayer

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doctor groaned and knocked the door of the vault with his hand before he flinched and shook his hand. Behind him Rose sighed and chuckled.

"I always figured Jack would lock us in a room together someday."

"Trickery!" The Doctor shouted, "And using Jenny to do it!"

"I doubt he had to twist her arm," Rose told him and she sat down and leaned against the wall, "We made it easy on them. Jenny lures Daddy out of the TARDIS to show him some cool Torchwood toy and Jack wants my opinion on a device, next thing you know the door is shut and we're locked into a room filled with Torchwood's little treasures." She shook her head and laughed, letting her body relax against the wall.

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor told her with a sharp look, "You haven't forgotten that?!"

"I doubt Jack would lock you in here with it," Rose said with a smirk, "Jenny took it off of you I bet."

The Doctor frowned as he dug into his pockets and twisted his body in order to reach through the extra large dimensional pockets. He huffed and straightened up, "Oh we can get out of here in no time even without my sonic screwdriver," the Doctor said pulling on his glasses, "All sorts of alien technology in here."

"Anything that will open the door and not kill us."

The Doctor examined the various gadgets with a thoughtful look.

"Also remember that they will probably let us out in less time than it would take you to build something new out of whatever that junk is and then Jack will make you fix it or build Torchwood something."

"What Jack wants isn't that," the Doctor muttered.

"Sit down and we'll wait it out, Jenny will get bored waiting for us."

"We could always snog," the Doctor said, his face brightening, "They'd probably let us out after that."

Rose gave him a look and raised her eyebrow at him, a small smile playing at the edges of her lips.

"Oh..." the Doctor paused, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

Rose nodded and her smile escaped her control, blossoming into a full grin right before she started to giggle. The Doctor grinned widely at her before he walked over and plopped onto the ground next to her. Tucking his hands behind his head, he leaned back against the wall.

"I should be very worried about Jack teaching Jenny these kinds of tricks."

"She's her father's daughter," Rose informed him, "I doubt she needed a lot of help. God knows Donna never did, John spent half of her childhood getting that girl out of trouble." Rose's smile dropped away and she turned thoughtful, "I know you're not John, Doctor."

"I know that."

"Intellectually you do," Rose said, "But emotionally you don't really believe that. There is a difference between the two and it means everything in how life is lived and things are decided. You know that I'm aware of you not sharing the history I did with John, you accept this as true fact in your head, but the other part of you doubts it, that part that you have spent almost a thousand years keeping on a tight leash."

She turned her head to look at him and examine him carefully, "You asked me to help him when you left us at Bad Wolf Bay. It took time and patience for both of us. He had to both intellectually and emotionally accept that I really was happy there with him and could let go of my life with you." Rose paused and took a breath, "Part of me would really like to pretend we can just pick back up again and maybe even fulfill all that potential that we always had between us, but we can't."

The Doctor opened his mouth to start to object without really thinking about it, but Rose raised a hand to his mouth.

"We can't," She repeated firmly and she lowered her hand, "And it would come out badly if we tried despite what Jenny and Jack would like to think. We don't really know each other right now, you are different from John, but I'd have a hard time defining those differences and understanding them if we tried to start a romantic relationship now."

"So," the Doctor swallowed, "I'll head off then, you'll talk to Jenny-"

"We don't have to go that far," Rose said gently, "If you'd like a friend to travel with, someone who can handle it and handle you I certainly wouldn't mind doing coming for the ride."

"So friends then."

"Friends for now," Rose told him, "When the time is right we'll get there again, but that time isn't now."

"Wisdom," The Doctor shook his head, "Rose Tyler, wonder of the universe."

"Well experience either kills you or makes you wise."

"So now we just have to wait for Jenny and Jack to let us out of here and then I'll start teaching Jenny to fly the TARDIS," The Doctor jumped to his feet and grinned, "This is going to be fantastic." He held out his hand for Rose's. She smiled, took his hand and let him help her to her feet.

They smiled at each other for a long moment, just before the door opened and revealed Jack who sighed dramatically.

"I was really hoping to get something more interesting on the audio than you two talking."

"Please tell you didn't," the Doctor shook his head, "Never mind you did, just tell me Jenny wasn't listening for the same noises you were."

"No kid wants to listen in on their parents Doctor, Jenny included," he looked at the two of them, "Well the classic locked in the room plan didn't work like I thought it would, but I suppose Rose leaving with you is step one."

"Yep!" The Doctor said with a grin just before he pulled Rose from the room and toward the TARDIS. "Jenny! Get into the TARDIS and don't forget my sonic screwdriver!"

Jenny jumped from Jack's desk and ran into the main room. She stopped long enough to hug Martha and Jack before stepping into the TARDIS. Jack laughed as he heard Jenny shout from the inside, "I know you told me, but I still can't quite believe it. It really is bigger on the inside."

"Yes yes," The Doctor said, "Shut the door and I'll start teaching you to fly her."

The door slid shut quickly and the TARDIS demateralized a moment later.

Rose Tyler backed away from the console to lean against the railings as the Doctor took his daughter's hands and placed them gently on certain controls. His total focus was on Jenny and the controls and the girl was completely focused on the instructions she was being given. Rose tightened her grip on the rail as the TARDIS jerked as Jenny had a move too fast. The Doctor quickly corrected it and helped ease the girl's hands back into the proper positions. Jenny grinned widely as the Doctor slowly took his hands off of hers and pointed to the make instrument she needed to use.

The Doctor looked up and over at Rose. Her smile was soft, full of a warm affection for both himself and Jenny, but different than one's he had seen before. He didn't know that smile yet, didn't understand what it meant or what she was thinking when she smiled it. Still, he had time to learn that. A sharp cry from Jenny made him return his attention to his daughter and tell her about compensating for time distortions in the vortex. Jack had remarked about him having a family with Rose and Jenny, but there was a lot of work to do, both as a teacher and a student. He need to teach Jenny what being a Time Lady really meant, and he had to relearn Rose Tyler all over again if he was going to get that family. It sounded like a great adventure and there was no time like the present. 


End file.
